parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tessie and the Noddy (ThomasTenCents34526's Style)
ThomasTenCents34526's seventeenth spoof of Lady and the Tramp. Cast *Tessie (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Adult Lady *Noddy (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Tramp *Lawrence (from Phineas and Ferb) as Jim Dear *Linda (from Phineas and Ferb) as Darling *Dil (from Rugrats) as Junior *Patrick (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Jock *Globox (from Rayman) as Trusty *Madam Mim (from The Sword in the Stone) as Aunt Sarah *The Dispatcher (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mr. Busy The Beaver *Zip and Zug (from TUGS) as Si and Am *The Goons (from Sleeping Beauty) as The Stray Dogs *Bron (from The Land Before Time) as Toughy *Sir Robert Norramby (from Thomas and Friends) as Tony *Mr. Percival (from Thomas and Friends) as Joe *Dinah (from Alice in Wonderland) as Puppy Lady *Dinah Doll (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Peg *Mr. Sparks (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Boris *Sammy Sailor (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Pedro *Knuckles (from Sonic) as English Bulldog *Big Ears (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Dachsie Gallery Tessie bear.jpeg|Tessie Bear as Adult Lady 0090'snoddy.jpg|Noddy as Tramp 1000px-LawrenceRubbingHands.png|Lawrence as Jim Darling Linda (Phineas & Ferb).png|Linda as Darling Dil Pickles.png|Dil Pickles as Jim Jr. Patrick Star 2 (1).jpg|Patrick Starfish as Jock Globox rayman origins by hatenaman1999-d73pf0h.png|Globox as Trusty Mad Madam Mim.jpg|Madam Mim as Aunt Sarah Dispatcherpicca4.jpg|The Dispatcher as Mr Busy the Beaver Zip and zug.jpg|Zip and Zug as Si and Am Maleficent's Goons.jpg|Maleficent's Goons as The Stray Dogs Bron headshot.jpg|Bron as Toughy MainSirRobertNorrambyCGI.png|Sir Robert Norramby as Tony Mr-percival-thomas-and-friends-76.8.jpg|Mr. Percival as Joe Dinah.jpg|Dinah as Puppy Lady Dinah doll.jpg|Dinah Doll as Peg Mr sparks.jpg|Mr. Sparks as Boris Ss2.jpg|Sammy Sailor as Pedro Knuckles the Echidna.png|Knuckles as English Bulldog Mr. Big Ears.jpg|Big Ears as Dachsie Movie Used *Lady and the Tramp (1955) Footage Noddy's Toyland Adventures *Noddy Loses Sixpence *Noddy and the Goblins *Noddy and the Naughty Tail *Noddy and the Pouring Rain *Noddy and Martha Monkey *Noddy and the Kite *Noddy's New Friend *Noddy and his Bell *Noddy and the Milkman *Noddy Gets a New Job *Noddy and the Broken Bicycle *Noddy and the Special Key *Noddy Delivers Some Parcels *Noddy and the Missing Hats *Noddy and the Useful Rope *Noddy Loses his Bell *Noddy Cheers Up Big Ears *Noddy Goes Shopping *Noddy Borrows an Umbrella *Noddy Meets some Silly Hens *Noddy Lends a Hand *Noddy Finds a Furry Tail *Noddy Sets a Trap *Noddy and the Magic Night *Noddy to the Rescue *Noddy Has a Bad Day *Noddy and the Fishing Rod *Noddy and the Warm Scarf *Noddy the Champion *Noddy and the Golden Tree *Noddy and his Unhappy Car *Noddy has an Afternoon Off *Noddy the Magician *Noddy and his Money *Noddy Borrows Some Trousers *Noddy and his Alarm Clock *Noddy Buys a Parasol *Noddy Tastes Some Cakes *Noddy the Dancer *Noddy and Father Christmas (special) *Noddy and the Magic Watch *Noddy and the Goblins Again *Noddy and the Treasure Map *Noddy and the Singing Bush *Noddy Gets Caught in a Storm *Noddy and the Noisy Drum *Noddy Tidies Toyland *Noddy and the Bouncing Ball *Noddy is Far Too Busy *Noddy Tells a Story *Noddy and the Artists *Noddy and the Nurse *Noddy and the Driving Lesson Disney *Phineas and Ferb (2007) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) Rugrats *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *Movies Spongebob Squarepants *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Season 10 Episodes *Season 11 Episodes *Season 12 Episodes Rayman *Rayman 2: Revolution (Duke and Duke091's Version) *Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (DylanjoostenHD, PriemScorpi, and Sughero - Uncommented Walkthrough (SugheroGame)'s Versions) *Rayman Origins (The_YTOS's Version) Theodore Tugboat *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *Bumper Buddies *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous, *Theodore's Day Off *Foduck and the Rainbow *All Quiet in the Big Harbor *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbor Fools Day, Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Big Harbor Birthday *Theodore's Backwards Day *Theodore's Big Friend *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Theodore and the Bully *Hank and the Night Light *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Northumberland is Missing *Theodore and the Lies *Theodore's Prize *The Dispatcher's Best Birthday *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore On Time *Hank's Funny Feeling *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank's Cozy Cove *Bedford's Big Move *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision TUGS *Sunshine *Pirate *Trapped *Regatta *Warrior *Bigg Freeze The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) *The Land Before Time (TV Series) *The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (2016) Thomas and Friends *Mighty Mac (Michael Brandon) *Tuneful Toots (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Dinosaur (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Old Mine (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey the Brave (Michael Brandon) *A Smooth Ride (Michael Brandon) *Fearless Freddie (Michael Brandon) *Duncan's Bluff (Michael Brandon) *Missing Freight Cars (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Big Bang (Michael Angelis-UK) *Duncan Does it All (Michael Brandon) *Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Cool Truckings (Michael Brandon) *Ding-a-Ling (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey Storms Through (Michael Brandon) *Wash Behind Your Buffers (Michael Brandon) *Mountain Marvel (Michael Brandon) *Henry Gets it Wrong (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Push Me, Pull You (Michael Brandon) *Don't Bother Victor! (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan the Humbug (Mark Moraghan-US) *Two Wheels Good (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of The Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of The Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Switch (Mark Moraghan-US) *Santa's Little Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Millie and the Volcano (Mark Moraghan-US) *Reds vs. Blues (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sidney Sings (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Christmas Coffeepot (Mark Moraghan-US) *Over the Hill (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Runaway Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Terence Breaks the Ice (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson and the Fireworks (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hunt the Car (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) Sonic *Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie *Sonic Underground *Sonic X *Sonic Boom (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *Tessie and the Noddy Part 1 - Main Titles *Tessie and the Noddy Part 2 - "Peace on Earth"/Dinah *Tessie and the Noddy Part 3 - Dinah to Bed *Tessie and the Noddy Part 4 - Sunday/The Jano/Morning Paper *Tessie and the Noddy Part 5 - Tessie Talks to Patrick and Globox/'It's Lawrence' *Tessie and the Noddy Part 6 - 'What a Day!'/Breakfast at Tony's *Tessie and the Noddy Part 7 - Warning/Breakout/Snob Hill *Tessie and the Noddy Part 8 - 'A Wee Bairn'/Noddy Meets Tessie *Tessie and the Noddy Part 9 - Countdown to B-Day *Tessie and the Noddy Part 10 - "What is a Baby?"/"La La Lu" *Tessie and the Noddy Part 11 - Going Away/Madame Mim *Tessie and the Noddy Part 12 - "The Snake Song" *Tessie and the Noddy Part 13 - The Ropes/Tessie Races Off/Wrong Side of the Tracks *Tessie and the Noddy Part 14 - Through the Zoo *Tessie and the Noddy Part 15 - Dispatcher the Busy Character/A Log Puller *Tessie and the Noddy Part 16 - Wheelloose and Collar-Free/"Bella Notte" *Tessie and the Noddy Part 17 - The Next Morning/Chasing Chickens/Caught *Tessie and the Noddy Part 18 - The Pound/"He's A Noddy" *Tessie and the Noddy Part 19 - Patrick and Globox's Proposal/Tessie's Shame *Tessie and the Noddy Part 20 - Jano Returns/Noddy Vs. Jano/Falsely Accused *Tessie and the Noddy Part 21 - Globox on the Trail *Tessie and the Noddy Part 22 - Visitors/Domestic Life *Tessie and the Noddy Part 23 - End Credits Category:ThomasTenCents34526 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp Movies Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp Movie Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp Movie Spoof Category:Lady and the Tramp Movies